


JayTim Headcanons

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Blue's Headcanons [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Blue's Headcanons, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JayTim headcanon asks cross posted from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Cooks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Headcanon for JayTim: Who cooks? What does the other think of their cooking?

anonymous asked:

Headcanon for JayTim: Who cooks? What does the other think of their cooking?

Tim is a surprisingly good cook because of how often he had to cook for himself or for him and his dad when he was younger. He likes to cook for Jason because its a reminder that he’s still there and hasn’t left, it makes him happy. Tim’s food always tastes great even if he’s just cooking cheese on toast or making some coffee.

Jason is good at baking because he loved to help Alfred when he lived at the manor when he was younger. Anything beyond that and he tends to burn water and turn cheese to charcoal. He likes that there’s someone else there now and enjoys Tim cooking for him, it makes him feel loved and safe. Jason’s food is always really sweet and full of sugar, Tim tries to deny it but he’s a sugar addict really.

Ask blue-jello-for-spiderman a question #Tim drake #Jason Todd #Blue's Headcanons


	2. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Headcanon for JayTim: who throws their body over the other during sleep? What does the other think of it?

anonymous asked:

Headcanon for JayTim: who throws their body over the other during sleep? What does the other think of it?

Jason would roll over on to Tim because he’s not used to someone else being there. But he’s a light sleeper so he wakes up, when he wakes up and realises whet he’s done he just curls around Tim and goes back to sleep. It is good to know that he has someone there and that Tim hasn’t left.

Tim would always curl in to Jason’s side because Jason is warm and Tim is always cold. Jason always roles on to then curls around Tim warming him up and reminding him he’s in a safe place. Tim likes it when Jason does this because it shows him that Jason trusts him enough to properly sleep when he’s around.

Ask blue-jello-for-spiderman a question #Tim drake #Jason Todd #Blue's Headcanons


	3. Playful Wrestling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Headcanon for JayTim: who wins at playful wrestle

anonymous asked:

Headcanon for JayTim: who wins at playful wrestle?

Jason would always win because he would distract Tim with kisses or tickling him. Tim is really ticklish so he always ends up as a giggling heap because of Jason knowing all of his weak spots and using them to his advantage to pin Tim beneath him. But sometimes Jason would let Tim win because, yeah he admits it, getting pinned down by Tim is kinda hot.

Ask blue-jello-for-spiderman a question #Tim drake #Jason Todd #Blue's Headcanons


	4. Jason Didn't Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Headcanon for JayTim: What does tim do when jason doesn't come home from patrol?

anonymous asked:

Headcanon for JayTim: What does tim do when jason doesn't come home from patrol?

When Jason doesn’t come home Tim just freezes up. He thinks that this is whet he’s been waiting for, for Jason to leave him. But then he walks in to their bedroom because he needs to know that he’s right, that Jason has gone.

But all of Jason’s things are still their. All the things he wouldn’t leave behind. His favourite gun and knife, that hoodie he likes to wrap himself in because it used to be dicks and those photos of him and Alfred baking. (see JayTim cooking headcanon)

And that’s when he’s snaps out of it, he checks Jason’s trackers and he finds out where he’s at. He sees that he’s on the docks, in a warehouse and he’s not moving. Jason would never go near a warehouse voluntarily after how he dies. So Tim panics.

He puts on his uniform and he runs towards him. He forgets to call Bruce or Dick in his hurry because they aren’t important t that moment in time. He knows Jason doesn’t want them to see him in a weak state like he will be after he realises where he is and the memories come crashing back. Tim hopes he’s unconscious.

When Tim reaches him, kicks the bad guys ass and gets Jason home, he then patches him up and curls in to his side as Jason lies on their bed and they just stay like that. Together. Laying their until they can’t keep their eyes on each other and they fall asleep.

Ask blue-jello-for-spiderman a question #Tim drake #jason todd #headcanons #jaytim #Blue's Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> JayTim headcanon asks cross posted from tumblr. 
> 
> My tumblr is blue-jello-for-spiderman.tumblr.com 
> 
> If you have anymore Headcanons leave an ask on my tumblr or leave a comment at the bottom of this work and I'll answer them and tell you what I think. :)


End file.
